


If You Give a Moose a Muffin

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You make Sam a plate of muffins.





	If You Give a Moose a Muffin

“What smells so good in here?” Sam asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

You set the pan of blueberry muffins on the counter, turning to smile at the younger Winchester. “I baked some muffins. Blueberry. Do you want to try one?”

“Of course I would,” Sam laughed. “But hurry up before Dean smells them and comes and eats them all.”

You stacked the muffins on a plate, then placed it in front of him. “Don’t worry,” you smiled. “He’s gone. Garth called and asked for his help, he left while you were in the shower. Told me to tell you he’d be back in a couple of days. The muffins are all yours.”

A huge smile spread across his face as he picked up the plate and sat at the small kitchen table. He dug into his first muffin, making delightful little groaning noises as he ate.

That was the reaction you’d been hoping for. You’d purposefully waited for Dean to be out of the bunker so you could bake just for Sam. If there was one thing you could do, it was bake, though you hadn’t really had much chance since you’d come to live at the bunker, not with the intense training regiment Dean had you on and the hours of research Sam had you doing.

You’d been wanting to do something special for Sam for quite a while, after all, he had saved your life and convinced his brother to let you live here. But it was more than that. You and he had become close, very close, and you wanted to do something nice for him, something to show him how much you cared about him. It was a small gesture, certainly not on the level of saving someone’s life or giving them a place to live, but it was all you had.

You set to work cleaning up the mess you’d made, not wanting to leave Dean’s precious kitchen in a state of disarray. You kept glancing at Sam, pleased at how much enjoyment he seemed to be getting out of the baked treat.

“Thanks,” he finally mumbled around a mouthful of muffin.

“You’re welcome,” you smiled. You took the now empty plate off the table and returned to the sink, dumping it into the soapy water.

A huge set of hands settled on your hips, pulling you back against a hard chest. Sam pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Seriously, Y/N, those were amazing. Thank you for making them.”

You felt yourself sinking into him, getting lost in the feeling of having him touch you. It wasn’t a new feeling, the two of you had gotten pretty touchy-feely with each other over the last few months, but it was new enough that you still got a little bit emotional every time it happened. Unexpectedly, his arms slipped around your waist and his lips slid down your jaw to nibble at the sensitive skin of your throat. This was new. You sighed quietly and tipped your head to the side, his mouth hot and wet on your skin.

Sam’s hands slipped under the edge of your t-shirt, his thumbs running over the bare skin, sending tingles of pleasure rushing through you. He pushed the shirt up and off, then his hands drifted up your up stomach to settle on your breasts, squeezing and massaging them roughly.

“Sam,” you moaned.

“Do you want me stop?” he murmured, his lips at your ear.

“No,” you gasped as he slid a hand down the front of your yoga pants and into your underwear. His fingers danced over you, teasing. You put your hands on the counter, steadying yourself, your thighs trembling so hard you weren’t sure they would hold you up. “God no, please don’t stop.”

One of Sam’s long fingers slid inside you, pumping so slowly it was maddening. Your hips jerked, pushing against his fingers, silently begging for more.

“I know, sweetheart,” Sam purred. He pushed your yoga pants down your legs and you heard his belt loosening, then you felt his cock brushing against you as he leaned you over the edge of the counter. You heard the snap of a condom and then he was entering you, fast and hard, his hands on your hips, his lips roaming over your naked back.

He pulled you up, holding you tight against his chest as he thrust into you repeatedly. You were both moaning and gasping as Sam moved inside you, the angle allowing him to hit your g-spot just right with every thrust of his hips.

You cried Sam’s name as you came, the orgasm rushing through you, filling you with an indescribable heat, one you’d only dreamed of experiencing. Sam held you tight as he slammed into you several more times before his body tensed and he came with a loud grunt.

He hugged you to him, took your chin in his hand and turned your head so he could kiss you, a tender, sweet kiss that took your breath away.

“That was not what I wanted for our first time,” he whispered. “I thought it would be more romantic.”

“You’ve thought about our first time?” you asked.

“A lot,” he laughed. “But then you went and distracted me with those muffins and all those plans when out the window.

“If you give a moose a muffin…” you giggled.  


End file.
